Mac and Bloo
by magicalchicken
Summary: The night of his father's passing, Mac feels alone, wishing only for a friend. But little does he know, he will get one sooner than he thinks.
**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. Please leave a review about it. Enjoy :)**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story**

3 hours had gone by since Mac's Mom told him what had happened. The 6 year old Mac was still quite unaware about his fathers death, but 12 year old Terrance was not taking it easy. Another hour goes by, Mac is now wondering why his father isn't home from work.

"Mom, where's Dad? He missed dinner!" Said the concerned Mac

"Mac, -sniffle- I told you, Daddy is in heaven now."

"What is heaven?"

"A very special place where good people go when they..."

"When they what, Mom?"

"Die."

Mac suddenly realized his Dad, who he had a dysfunctional bond with, is not coming home. He went to his room, sad,  
crying, lonely. His Dad to him was his best friend, and now he was gone.

"I-I am all alone." Mac whispered, looking out at the star filled sky.

"Dad, If you are with me, please, give me a sign, that everything will be alright. All I want is a friend. A funny, goofy, caring friend who I will be with forever and ever. Dad, please send me a friend."

All of a sudden, Mac's bunk bed begins shaking, for about 10 seconds, then stopped.  
The horrified Mac, he hid under his covers, scared and confused on what just happened. Mac peaks his head from the blanket, to see what looks like a ghost, climbing down the ladder. But Mac was too scared to even scream.

The ghostly figure looked at Mac, noticing him, nervous and confused.

"Hey pal! My name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo! Bloo for short. Your imaginary friend! You imagined me when you were talking to the window. Oh and by the way, I don't think it can talk."

"Bloo?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out! Hey, what's your name?"

"My name is Mac. And I wasn't talking to the window."

"Well then who were you talking to?"

"My Dad."

"Woaaaahhhhhh your Dad is an alien? That's crazy! We need to tell someone! We could be millionai-"

"My Dad isn't an alien! My Dad went to heaven today!"

Bloo's jaw dropped

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mac. I-if it makes you feel better, I don't even have parents!"

"That just makes me feel worse for you."

"Well I'm trying the best I can!"

Mac sighed. He looked at the clock. It read 10:20PM, which for a 6 year old is pretty late.

"Okay Bloo, we have to go to bed now, you can take the top bunk."

"C'mon Mac! Can we at least watch some tv first?" whined Bloo.

"No Bloo, I had I long day and need to go to bed. I'll wake you up tomorrow for breakfast" complained Mac.

"Fine."

7 am rolls along and Mac is woken up by his brothers spitballs hitting his face.

"Terrance! Gross!" Mac yelled.

All the yelling woke up Bloo, who was not  
a morning person.

"Whhatts goingggg ooonn?" Asked the exhausted Bloo.

"Woah ho ho! Who's that doofus? Looks like my little bro has an imaginary friend hahaha! What a loser!" Laughed the 12 year old.

"He is not a doofus Terrance! Stop being a bully!" Said the 6 year old, trying to defend Bloo.

"Boys! I let you stay home from school today in respect of your father. Just think, what would Dad say about all this fighting so early in the morning?" Said Mom.

"Yeah you tell 'em Mama!" Cheered Bloo.

Mac's Mom was confused on who said that. She walked into Mac's room and saw the new imaginary friend.

"Mac? Who is this cutie?"

"He is my imaginary friend. And his name is Bloo!"

"Good to meet you Bloo! Oh, I remember the days when I had an imaginary friend... but that isn't very important right now. Um.. Bloo? Can you please go in the living room? I need to talk to Mac alone." Requested Mac's Mom.

"Ok no problem!" Said Bloo, as he left the room.

"Mac, are you feeling okay? I know that your fathers death is sad."

"You know, last night I was really sad. I thought I would never have a friend again. I was wondering why God took Dad away from me. I had no hope, and I felt like I would never smile again. But then Dad gave me Bloo, and I knew that I would never feel lonely again."

"Mac, I'm glad to hear that. And if Terrance gives you a hard time today, just remember he is feeling the way you were last night."

"Ok Mom."

"How about I make you and Bloo some breakfast?"

"Ok!"

Mac and Bloo are sitting at the table eating waffles. Mac took notice on how fast Bloo was eating.

"Bloo, you might wanna slow down there or you will get sick." Mac said worried.

"Calm down I'll be fine! Plus, I wanna get breakfast out of the way so we can begin our fun day!"

"Fun day?" Asked the confused Mac.

"Yes oh yes! So I figured we would start with a morning walk around town, then we get revenge on your jerk brother with this gross recipe I found in your moms cookbook last night. The-"

"You were reading my moms cookbooks last night?"

"I was hungry! And that may be why these waffles kinda taste like Chicken Parmesan.. Anyways! After that, we can go buy some paddleballs and have a competition on who will be the best of the best, most awesomest paddleball pro!"

"This all sound fun Bloo, but my Dad's wake is tonight. We can still go on that walk though."

"Great! Let's go now!" Said Bloo, dragging Mac out of the door.

Bloo was new to the town, so he wanted to get to know it. He figured Mac would know where everything is, well at least where everything he was interested in was.

"Down that road is the harbor, if you take a left there's a park, and straight ahead is- well, I actually don't know what that place is."

The two starred at the Victorian-Styled mansion. It was shades of red and pink and orange, guarded by a 12 foot tall gate.

"Foster's home for imaginary friends..?" Read Mac.

"I have never seen this place before. Come to think of it, I don't think I have even been on this side of town." Said Mac

"Weird... Ok moving on?" Bloo said. He didn't have a lot of time with Mac today, so he didn't want to waste anytime.

"Over this way is the cemetery." Mac said to Bloo

There was a sudden pause. Mac didn't move or talk. He just starred blankly at the cemetery.

"Mac? Hello? Earth to Mac!" Said Bloo trying to contact his creator.

But he didn't answer. Mac looked at his feet and frowned.

"Why did he have to go so soon? He didn't deserve it. He cared about everyone and everything. He cracked jokes when they were needed, and was there for me when I needed him."

Bloo then realized Mac was discouraged about his fathers death. Bloo hated seeing Mac sad. He put his arm around him.

"Mac, your Dad loved you, right?"

"Yes."

"Your Dad was kind and supportive, correct?"

"Uh huh."

"Your Dad had a good life with great family and friends around him, right?"

"Yes Bloo."

"Then that's all that matters! Your Dad had a great life! Would you rather he leave this world happy or sad?"

"Happy, of course."

"And he did. I mean, leaving this world with nothing would suck! But he left a mark!"

"Thanks Bloo. I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime pal."

The two hugged and headed home.

"So, what do you say about a little paddleball eh?"

"Sorry Bloo, I have to get ready for the wake."

"Right."

Bloo then realized he would have to be home alone, which was fine with him, but Mac's mother thought otherwise

"Bloo, since the whole apartment complex is coming to the wake, I thought I would leave you with our neighbors imaginary friend and he should be here any minute." Said Mac's mom to Bloo.

The door bell rang. There were footsteps heading toward Bloo, followed by "I like chocolate milk"

"Um hey there..." Said Bloo, uncomfortable.

"Can I have some chocolate milk?"

"Um sure?"

Cheese and Bloo stood staring at eachother.

"Well, are you gonna go make it?" Asked Bloo. But Cheese just stood waiting.

"Ugh fine I'll make it! It can't be so hard. I did read Mac's Moms cookbooks cover to cover last night."

Bloo looked in the cabinets. He grabbed a blender, cocoa powder, and a cup. At the fridge he got milk and ice. He put 5 cups of cocoa powder in the blender, 2 tablespoons of milk, and 10 ice cubes. When he hit blend, the recipe made a loud screeching noise. To make matters worse, Cheese started screaming.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED CHOCOLATE MILK IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Yelled Bloo.

Bloo shut off the blender, and Cheese stopped screaming. Then, Bloo poured the chocolate milk into a cup and gave it to Cheese.

"There you go! One cup of chocolate milk for the imaginary friend named after a freaking dairy product!"

Cheese began to drink the mixture, but was unsatisfied with what Bloo had made. So unsatisfied, he neglected to finish the beverage, and poured the rest on the carpet.

"CHEESE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Bye doggie." Said Cheese, as he left the apartment.

 **What will Bloo to about the carpet? Find out next time on** _Mac and Bloo!_


End file.
